Smora Ex One
by Smori and Smelsey
Summary: Title: "Just an Ordinary Day in Twilight" by Smora. Being used as an example for our shop.


**Just an Ordinary Day in Twilight**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Cullens

"I'm bored," said a girl hanging upside down from the couch, her black hair spread out on the floor, and her blue eyes staring at another girl with a bored expression, her name was May. "Not those words…I wish those words could just disappear!" whined the girl May was staring at, she had black hair pulled up in a ponytail, her brown eyes staring up at the ceiling as she was laying down on the carpet, she her name is Alexandra, but was called Sandra for short. "May!" screamed a girl as she came into a room, her middle- length brown hair swaying behind her back, tired brown eyes looking at Sandra and May. May shoots up from her position, falls on the ground nearly falling on top Sandra. "What?" May asks, sitting up straight. "I'm bored too..." the brown haired girl says, her name was Aleema, May just sits there speechless staring at her.

All of a sudden a portal appears under them and sucks them in. They all end up landing in a different living room in a different house. May slowly gets up and looks around her surroundings, "This place looks familiar…" she says. Sandra nodded in agreement and added a "Yeah." Aleema starts to think and figures out where they were, "It looks familiar to Twilight, the Cullen's living room," she said. May nods and added "Now that you mention it, yeah it does." Sandra gets up and stands next to May, "We're probably in the Twilight movie set or something…" she suggested.

Alice comes skipping into the living room, "Emmett the portal works!" she says in a singing voice. Sandra takes one look at her and says "See? That must be the actress for Alice." May starts in disbelieve at Alice and mutters "A-alice?" before she runs up to Alice and hugs her, screaming "Holy-! Aleema! Look! It's Alice!" Sandra looks at Alice and May worriedly "Mommy stop, you might scare the actress" she says. Aleema looks at Alice up and down, "Uh… I don't think that's the actress for Alice, I've seen the actress and she don't look like her. And 'Alice' looks exactly as the author described her in the book," she suggested. May not hearing anything they are saying, say excitedly "Guys! Guys! It's Alice!" May was smiling and not letting go of Alice. Aleema rolls her eyes and mutters "Obsessed…" May heard her, letting go of Alice she replies back "Yeah, so?" Alice claps her hands and says cheerfully "Can't believe Emmett can actually make a portal from another world," she smiled "I'm Alice." May stares at Alice adoringly muttering "I know…" Alice looks at Aleema questionably, Aleema simply sighs and says "I'm Aleema," points to herself, then points to May "That's May." Sandra shakes Alice's hand, "I'm Alexandra, you can call me Sandra though," she said in a smile.

At that moment Edward walks into the living room asking, "What's going on in here?" Alice simply skips towards him and replies, "Emmett found an old book downstairs in the basement, and created a portal from a different world and brought them here." Edward says nothing and listens to their thoughts. First he hears May's since her thoughts were the loudest, _Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice…I wonder how's Angel doing…Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice…_ He heard Sandra's next, _Nice stage props; everything looks so real, I wonder when the director is coming out to kick us out._ But he couldn't hear Aleema's. While Aleema stares at Edward, smiling at him. "Um…Is she always like this?" Edward asks pointing to May. Sandra looks at May before putting her head on the palm of her hand, "When she's had sugar…yes…" she replied sadly. May ignores Sandra's comment, "Aleeeeeeeeeeeema lookie! It's Edward!" she whispered to Aleema. Aleema still staring at Edward and smiling, replies back "Yeah…"

All of a sudden May thought of something and starts jumping up and down "Maybe we can turn into vampires now!" she suggested happily, "That'll be so cool!" Alice smiles and calls out Japser, Rosalie, and Emmett to greet Aleema, May and Sandra. May firsts notices Jasper, and starts pulling on Sandra's sleeve, whispering "Guys! Guys! Look look! It's Jasper!!" Aleema nods and replies back to her, "Yes May, I know…" Sandra looks at May worriedly and says "Stop scaring the actors Mommy." May stands there for a minute, then screams and falls on the ground. The Cullen siblings cover their ears quickly. Edward was the first to recover from the ear-piercing scream, "Is she okay?" he questioned to Jasper. Jasper nods his head, "I sense a lot of happiness from her, I also sense embarrassment coming from her," Jasper points to Aleema, "And confusion on the other one." Sandra stood there dumbfounded, asking "This is a movie set…right? And you guys are all actors, aren't you?" Rosalie looked Sandra up and down, before flipping her back as if someone was taking a picture of her, replied back "No, this is not a movie set, and we're not actors."

May quickly get up and bouncing up and down, smiling, started saying in quickly "This is so cool! We're in Forks and better yet I got to see Alice, Jasper and Edward! I could die happy now." Aleema was still staring at Edward and smiling, she finally muttered "Hi…May's obsessed…" May looked at Aleema when she muttered those words and asked her "Aleema you okay? You're saying random things." Finally Aleema snaps out of it and stops staring at Edward, "Heh…let's look for Bella…" she said. May's face brightened and she jumped in excitement, "Yaaaaaaay! Come on Sandra, we get to kill Mike now!" she said happily running out of the door quickly. Sandra quickly following behind her replied "Yes! Don't forget Eric, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, Charlie and Jacob!" Aleema looked back and smiled innocently, "Heh…bye?" she said as she walked out the door also and closed it.

One word came out of the Cullen siblings' mouths, "That…was….strange…"


End file.
